Imogen Hale: An Unorthodox Pirate
by DementedRainbows
Summary: After the death of the second Pirate King, life as pirate is more challenging than ever. Imogen, however, is determined to get a loyal crew so she can head out to the Grand Line. Join her as she collects her crew members and goes on wild adventures! Currently accepting OCs. (On Hiatus; lost inspiration)
1. Prologue

**New story! Enjoy~**

A young looking blonde girl made her way into a fairly decent tavern. She looked at the other tenants who were practically shouting to each other, laughing their lungs out as they drank to their heart's content. She smiled a bit at their little party as she sat on one of the worn stools at the bar. A brunette woman came out from the kitchen behind the bar and made her way over to the blonde.

"Hey Sweetheart!" The brunette chirped, her voice light and welcoming. "What can I get 'cha?"

"Could I just have some grape juice, please?" The blonde asked politely.

Chuckling, the brunette replied "Sure Sweetheart. Give me a sec, it's in the kitchen."

As the door to the kitchen closed, the door to the tavern opened. A group of loud men, all wielding some sort of weapon, entered and took their seats in various places around the tavern. Most sat at the tables, though three or four sat at the bar by the blonde, calling for the bartender. They seemed to already be drunk, swaying on their stools and slurring their words together.

"Alright men, calm down! I'm here!" The brunette called as she returned from the kitchen carrying the blonde's grape juice. She handed it to the blonde with a quick smile before heading off to get the orders of the men around the tavern.

"Haha! Oi boss, do ya see the li'l girlie there with the _grape juice_?!" A man at the bar exclaimed, snickering as he pointed out the blonde to their left. The other three burst out laughing with them, one falling off his stool.

"Hah… Little girlie, if you jus' wanted some grape juice, you coulda gone to the daycare across the street!" The fattest of the four hollered, gaining the attention of the other patrons.

"Hey little missie, don't 'cha know it's rude to *hic* ignore people when they're talking to you?" One of the men said, staggering over to the bar. The bartender passed by then, giving the blonde a sympathetic glance.

Suddenly she stopped and spun around, glaring at the men at the bar. They all stopped for a moment, confusion written all over their faces. Then, loudly enough that a few in the street could hear it, she smacked the one sitting next to the blonde square in the face.

"PERVERT! Don't you slap my ass, bastard!" She screeched, stomping off into the kitchen. The men who hadn't been victim of the stinging slap began again with their raucous laughter.

"Y-you little twerp!" The man exclaimed over the sound of laughter in the bar. "I saw what you did! And _I_ took the blame for it, bitch!" He snarled, standing up and looking down at the blonde. She smirked.

"What are you talking about, you drunkard?" She asked, raising a thin brow at the man.

"I'm talkin' about _you_ slappin' that slut's ass!" He hissed, lowering himself to her eye level.

"Well _that's_ not a very nice way to talk about such a nice woman!" She huffed, crossing her arms as she turned in her chair to face the man. She immediately regretted that, since he reeked of cheap booze and sweat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oi! Haven't you ever heard of bathing?!" She exclaimed, leaning back on her stool and holding her arm out as if that could ward away the foul stench that made her eyes water.

"Of course I have, you little weirdo!" He snapped. "Look at 'cha! Yer wearing that wintery shit in the middle of _spring._ Get a calendar, bitch!"

"I have a calendar!" The blonde exclaimed. "And can't you think of anything else to call me besides 'bitch'?" She asked impatiently. "Or has all that drinking you do affected your brain?" She asked, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Why you… Are you askin' for a fight?!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the other men in the tavern.

"Oi, ya hear that? There's gonna be a fight!"

"A fight? More like a massacre! Look at that chick; how can those skinny little legs even hold the weight of her body?"

"10,000 beri on the big guy!"

"A fight?" The blonde repeated.

"Yeah, 're you stupid _and_ deaf now?!" He growled, pulling out his sword. It had dried blood on the blade; he obviously hadn't bothered to clean it after his last fight.

"Nope, just making sure you're willing to get your fat ass kicked," She stated confidently, crossing her arms.

"You must be outta your mind, blondie, because there' no way in hell you're beating me!" He exclaimed, bringing his sword up and swinging it down with enough force to cut through the bar stool.

The blonde stood behind the split stool, frowning at the man. "You're gonna have to pay for that, ya know," She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hold still and get yur ass kicked!" He roared, earning cheers from all around. The blonde grinned, hopping away from all his attacks.

Growing frustrated, he lunged toward her, thinking he was too fast for her to dodge. Surprisingly he was right, though blondie still blocked his attack with… ice skates. He blinked in confusion, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Oi, you think this is a game?!" He asked, putting more strength into his attack.

"I didn't at first, but after seeing you work with that sword…" She trailed off, smirking at his irked expression.

"That's it; it's time for you to die, bitch!" He snarled, bringing his sword back again.

"Hey, I have a name you know!" she called as she sidestepped the attack, grinning at the man's frustration as he yanked his sword from the wooden floor.

"Like I'd care to hear it!" He retorted, swinging his sword blindly in her general direction.

"Heh… You might wanna know the name of the girl who's gonna kick your ass!" She said, jumping over his head and landing behind him.

"Like you'd ever beat my ass…" He grumbled, turning quickly.

Blondie spun on the tip of her left skate and swung her right leg up, slashing the man across the chest with the blade on the bottom of her skate. He cried out in both shock and pain, doubling over. Blondie swung her foot back and brought it up into the man's gut with enough force to send him through the roof. She grinned as he came back down, grunting as he hit the floor.

"Fine brat, I'll take your name," He said, glaring up at her. She grinned down at him.

"It's Imogen Hale!" She exclaimed proudly.

* * *

**YES I have started out with some badassery. I hope you don't think I'm cliché for using this whole fight-in-a-bar (or tavern) scene, I just really like the idea xD **

**SO I'm accepting crewmembers! Just send 'em in, and don't make them too much of a Plain-Jane! At the same time… Don't give me Mary-Sues, PLEASE! I'm only accepting a certain amount of people with devil fruits that are like, unbeatable!**

**Looking for:**

**Chef**

**Blacksmith**

**Swordsman**

**First Mate**

**Doctor**

**Historian**

**Shipwright**

**Musician**

**Sharpshooter**

**Thief**

**I have a navigator on the way! :D **

**So if you want to submit an OC…**

**Name: **

**Nickname(s): **

**Epithet: **

**Age: **

**Birthday: **

**Gender: **

**Affiliation: **

**Sexuality (I don't discriminate): **

**Position: **

**Species (Human, modified human & explanation, skypeian, giant, etc.): **

**Devil Fruit/Weapon: **

**Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?): **

**Attacks (Min. 0, Max. 20): **

**Physical Appearance: **

**Clothing: **

**Hometown: **

**History: **

**Family: **

**Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive and negative traits, habits, and whatever else you can think about.) **

**How do they act towards friends/allies?: **

**How do they act towards other pirates?:**

**How do they act towards strangers?: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Hobbies: **

**Tone of Voice: **

**Themes (any songs that your character would listen to? Anything that describes them?): **

**Goals (Or Dreams): **

**Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases)**

* * *

**And my OC!**

**Name: Imogen (Em-oh-jean) Hale**

**Nickname(s): Em, Jean, Emmy, Mo, Hale**

**Epithet: Imogen "Figure Skater" Hale**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: March 21**

**Gender: Female**

**Affiliation: Pirate! :D**

**Sexuality (I don't discriminate): Lesbian**

**Position: Captain**

**Species (Human, modified human & explanation, skypeian, giant, etc.): Human**

**Devil Fruit/Weapon: Devil's Fruit— Hie Hie no Mi Weapon: She uses her skates as weapons, as well as her feet and legs. **

**Devil Fruit abilities (what does it do?): Logia Type Devil's fruit; previous owner was Aokiji. Allows the user to control, mold, and transform into ice. She only uses her devil's fruit against very powerful opponents **

**Physical Appearance: She's a bit short for her age, her height being a little less than five feet tall, with a petite body and small hands and feet. She has fair skin and platinum blonde hair that reaches the small of her back when down, with large green eyes and light freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her hair is usually put up in low pigtails that are tied at her shoulders and come down over her chest.**

**Clothing: (What they wear every day; if they have any specific variations for different occasions, i.e. swimming, winter, etc. then add that) She wears a short blue pleated skirt that reaches mid-thigh, white pantyhose, pale blue ice skates, a light blue padded vest, a white long sleeved shirt with a hood and a pocket in front, blue gloves, a white knit scarf, and a white knit beanie beret.**

**Hometown: **

**History: You'll find out… eventually!**

**Family: Chastity Hale, Mother. Status: Deceased.**

**Mako Topp, Father. Status: Unknown.**

**Personality: (At least a Paragraph. Include positive and negative traits, habits, and whatever else you can think about.) She's social despite her secluded past and she likes making people smile. She has a bit of an attitude and she likes teasing people. She enjoys ice skating and generally prefers cold weather. She's kind of loud and outspoken, since she had never really been taught what to say and what to keep to herself. She's not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes is right. She's also not afraid to openly grope a woman who she thinks is sexy. She'll also use a cute-tactic (as she calls it) to get hugs or other kinds of affections from other women. She tends to (when bored) rate passing women on a scale of 1-10 in her head. **

**How do they act towards friends/allies?: She acts like she usually does, but she does do a bit more teasing.**

**How do they act towards other pirates?: She tries to be friendly, but if they piss her off she'll act like a jackass.**

**How do they act towards strangers?: She acts the same. She isn't going to change to get a good first impression! **

**Likes: Women, womanly curves (if you know what I mean!), funnel cakes, cinnamon rolls, sweet things in general, grape juice, candy apples. **

**Dislikes: Big burly men who smell bad, all meat aside from chicken, any type of beans, people who have skin so tan it looks like they're either an orange or a leather couch. **

**Fears: She has a fear of anything with more than eight legs. She's fine with spiders and other arachnids, just not insects with more legs than eight! It's creepy…**

**Hobbies: Ice skating. She'll sometimes freeze the deck and skate on it when she's bored. She also likes making ice sculptures.**

**Tone of Voice: Teasing, Friendly**

**Themes (any songs that your character would listen to?): DoYaThing—Gorillaz, Kill the Rock—MSI, Revenge—MSI, Sail—Awolnation. **

**Goals (Or Dreams): Write a novel about her explorations with her nakama on the grand line. **

**Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases)**

**SOOOO MANY! I know what I want though! (:**

**Yes, this is after the series, so you **_**can**_** use devil fruits from the series. The main reason why I chose the Hie Hie no Mi is because, well... it fits her so well, do you not agree?!**

**I'll post the next chapter after I get a few reviews, and an OC would help with that too! XD**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say! **

**So, Review!**


	2. Maya, The First Crewmember!

**Next chapter! YAY! :D And thanks to all that reviewed and followed/favorited, it made me smile C:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Walking out of the tavern, Imogen smiled to herself. She still had an adrenaline rush from that fight, even though it had been a bit too easy. Oh well; at least she had her first fight as a _real_ pirate! Maybe she should aim for some more well-known names to get her first bounty?

She was distracted from her thoughts when she spotted a lovely woman who looked to be about her age. She had blonde hair held up in a ponytail and a blue baseball cap on her head that had the kanji for pride on it. Grinning, Imogen made an ice-sidewalk and skated her way over through startled townspeople who hadn't expected a random strip of ice to appear in the middle of spring. She skid to a halt in front of the girl, smiling sweetly at her.

"Helloooo~" She chirped, giving a little wave. The blonde blinked in surprise at Imogen's sudden appearance, letting the tight grip she had on her staff relax when she saw it was only a girl.

"Hello," She replied.

"I'm Imogen; what's your name?" Imogen asked as she took another step forward.

"It's Maya," She answered.

"Hmm… Well, _I _think you're quite pretty, Maya!" Imogen said, grinning up at the blonde.

The blonde lined in surprise, her face slowly turning red as she just stood there.

"Wh-what?" She asked, obviously confused.

Imogen chuckled and repeated herself, more slowly this time.

"I. Think. You're. Pretty!" She chirped, skating in a circle around the blonde as she responded.

"O-oh… Um, thanks. I guess you're pretty too," She said, her blush intensifying as she spoke. Imogen grinned in delight.

"Oh? So you like me too?" She inquired, taking a few steps closer to Maya.

"W-well, it's not like I have any reason not to…" she trailed off, glancing in a different direction. Imogen laughed at her shy behavior.

"Aww, that's so cute! You're like, flirtatiously challenged!" She exclaimed. Then, before she could respond, Imogen spoke again.

"Join my crew!" She demanded more than asked, looking up at the taller blonde in determination.

"Crew…? What crew?" Maya asked in confusion.

"My _pirate _crew of course!" Imogen said, as if it were completely obvious what she was talking about. There was a short pause before Maya responded, her eyes a bit distant and rather sad.

"I can't leave right now…" She replied, her eyes downcast.

"Can't leave? Why not?" Imogen asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's none of your business though," She said, turning to leave.

"Oi oi, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Imogen exclaimed, smiling as she skated alongside Maya on an ice-sidewalk. She ignored the startled cries of villagers who slipped and fell on the ice, dropping their things and generally causing a mess. Maya however, glanced back curiously at the noise.

"Where did all that ice come from anyway?" Maya asked, changing the topic.

"Oh that? I made it," Imogen stated casually. Maya stopped suddenly, making Imogen run into her, though the smaller blonde didn't bother to move.

"You… made it?" Maya asked curiously, turning to Imogen. She blushed as she realized how close they were.

"Yep!" Imogen said proudly, enjoying how she could make the taller blonde blush so easily. "I ate the Hie Hie no Mi; I can control ice."

"A devil fruit user, eh?" Maya asked as she took a step back, gripping her staff a bit tighter.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" Imogen asked, crossing her arms as she looked up at Maya.

"Well then… this should give me a head start, at least…" She muttered.

Before Imogen had time to respond, Maya slammed her staff into Imogen's side, making her yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Sorry!" Maya called back as she sprinted down the road and out of sight.

Imogen just lie on the ground, mumbling pathetically about pretty girls hitting her.

"Nyahh, why'd she have to hit me?" Imogen whined. "And why do I feel so much weaker than usual?"

As soon as she regained her strength, she hopped up, careful not to fall on her skates. She stood up straight, craning her neck to try and catch some glimpse of the girl she was determined to have as her first crewmember. Unfortunately, she couldn't spot her. Instead, she created an ice-sidewalk and speed-skated off in the general direction that Maya had gone in, determined to find her.

* * *

Maya was panting when she reached her house, slamming and locking the door behind her. She set her kuroseki staff against the wall as she caught her breath, tired out from her rather unexpected trip home. She had sprinted all the way home to avoid having Imogen find her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Imogen, since she actually thought she was quite nice. She just couldn't bring herself to leave the island, where she had grown up with her sister, Myra. The island where she had watched Myra dying, unable to do anything about it as her condition worsened. Maya sighed, running a hand down her face. She didn't like remembering the last few days she had been with her sister, but running into that girl Imogen had ended up reminding her of Myra.

She walked into her little kitchen, planning on getting a drink to hopefully get her mind off things. Unfortunately the gods had different plans as Imogen burst through her kitchen wall, sending bits of brick flying everywhere.

"AH! Why didn't I stop? Damn it, I have to work on that," Imogen cursed as she picked herself up from the rubble of Maya's kitchen wall.

"M-my kitchen!" Maya exclaimed in shock, her jaw dropping.

"Oopsie... Oh hey, It's you!" Imogen exclaimed, her face lighting up as she walked over to Maya.

"Why did you.. and my wall… and now you're…" Maya trailed off.

"Erm… I'm really sorry about your wall; I've never actually done that before, I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention," Imogen apologized, grinning sheepishly at Maya as she grieved over her kitchen wall.

"Gah! How am I supposed to get this fixed?" Maya exclaimed, staring helplessly at the debris littering the floor.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you join my crew," Imogen said, bringing Maya away from trying to figure out how much it would cost to fix the wall.

"I told you, I can't go," Maya said, sitting back down in her chair.

"Aww, come ooooonn!" Imogen said, getting on her knees and begging.

"I can't!" Maya repeated, a little louder this time so that Imogen couldn't miss it.

"But why not?!" Imogen demanded, huffing as she scooted herself over to Maya's chair.

"Because… Because ever since my sister died, I feel like I have to stay here," Maya said quietly. "If I had known more about medical science, I could've saved her, but…" She trailed off, staring at the floor.

"But… Do you really think your sister would want you to stay cooped up on this same island all your life?" Imogen asked quietly, a complete turnaround from her usual self.

"No, but…"

"_But_ nothing," Imogen said sternly, setting her elbows on Maya's knees and forcing her to look up at her.

"But I should've done something other than just sit on my ass and watch her as she was _dying_!" Maya exclaimed in frustration, her voice cracking.

"Were you there with her when she died?" Imogen asked quietly. "Did you make sure she knew you loved her, and that you were going to make her proud one day?"

"I…" Maya trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears.

"…Yes," She replied finally, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before they could fall.

"Then what reason is there to stay here?" Imogen asked, perking up. "If you come with me, we can have loads of adventures! See the world… Say, what do you specialize in?"

"Specialize?" Maya repeated. Imogen nodded.

"Well, I've been studying in the medical field…" She said.

"Perfect! I need a doctor," Imogen said, beaming at Maya.

"But I—"

"Imagine all the new things you could learn! There's so much out there, and I'm sure we'll find someone who's willing to teach you a few things!" Imogen said, hopping up and pulling Maya to her feet.

"So whaddya say, Maya?"

Maya stood there, staring at the counter for a moment as Imogen waited for a response.

"You know what… I think you're right," Maya muttered, shifting her gaze to the shorter blonde.

"Of course I am!" Imogen laughed, turning Maya and giving her a tight hug. Maya smiled as she hugged her back. She wasn't positive on why, but she liked Imogen.

"Umm, Imogen… you can let go of me now," Maya said.

"Nuh-uh!" Imogen said, hugging Maya more tightly, making her yelp. "When I told you that you were pretty earlier, I meant it!" She exclaimed, making Maya blush once more. "And how often do I get to hug a pretty girl like you?" She asked, grinning up at Maya.

"Gah, but I can't _breathe_!" Maya exclaimed with some difficulty.

"I'm gonna like having you in my crew!" Imogen laughed.

* * *

**So that's that! I hope you liked it, because I did :3 Some sad stuff, but not too much hopefully! **

**Doctor (from the sister of the anime bros)**

**Chef (from KingOfStories01)**

**Thief (from The Princes Anastasia)**

**Performer (from Barrett M107) **

**Swordsman (from Steelfairy68)**

**Historian (from BladeOfTheEclipse)**

**Shipwright (from Alia Inverse)**

**Need:**

**Musician**

**Blacksmith**

**First Mate**

**I also need some marines and opponents for fights! If you'd be so kind as to send them in…? **

**If I completely screwed up your character's personality, tell me PLEASE! I'll fix the chapter I wrote them in! If it's a minor thing, I'll leave the chapter as it is and remember it in the next chapter. **

**So leave a review on the way out! :3 C'mon, it's not **_**that**_** hard… **


	3. Carson Jones, A Jackass and a Liar!

**Hello! I return to you with a new chapter C: **

**So, Ten Commandments told me that Imogen and Luffy are similar.. And if anyone else thinks that, I'm sorry! I didn't even think about that when I was writing.. I don't know how it ended up in way that made it seem like they were similar! Forgive me.. I'll be sure to be more attentive to that kind of stuff!**

**So, after my ramblings, enjoy this chapter (I hope)!**

* * *

"You sure you've got everything?" Imogen asked as she continued skating around the little make-shift rink she had made in front of Maya's house, doing twirls and spins.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Maya replied as she hefted her bag over her right shoulder.

"Then let's get going!" Imogen said setting off down the road.

As they walked back through town, Imogen's eyes wandered to the figures of the many lovely women in the streets. She grinned as she eyed one in particular with long, voluminous brown hair and a curvaceous body. _I'd definitely give her a ten_, Imogen thought.

She was snapped out of her perverse daydreaming when Maya spoke up.

"So, which one's yours?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the ships at the docks. She eyed some of the more… eccentric ones.

"That one there," Imogen said as she pointed at a little dinghy.

"That…?" Maya asked, frowning at the little boat. "You've got to be kidding, right?" She asked, slumping at the thought of being squished into a little boat with someone else.

"Nope, I'm completely serious," Imogen sighed as she jumped into her little boat, making it rock slightly. "Sorry bout that, we can get a better boat once we have more crewmembers!"

"Oh, damn it this is going to be really uncomfortable," Maya grumbled as she tossed her bag into the dinghy.

"Look on the bright side!" Imogen said, grinning mischievously.

"What bright side?" Maya asked, hopping into the dinghy next to Imogen. Imogen grinned as she hugged Maya's arm.

"We get to be closer~" she chirped, making Maya blush again.

"Gah! Give me some space, please?!" She exclaimed, squirming as Imogen hugged her tighter.

They set off after some teasing on Imogen's part, headed for the next island.

At some point as they were sailing, Maya fell asleep. Imogen grinned as she lay down her head against Maya's chest, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

"Oi, I'm seeing some shitty little dinghy comin' up behind us," A scrawny man called, informing the others on the ship.

"Who's on it, ya dumbass?" Another man, this one incredibly muscular, asked impatiently.

"Just two girls," The scrawny man reported.

"Women?!" The muscular man shouted, grinning wolfishly as he knocked the scrawny one over and forcefully yanked the telescope from his thin hands, bringing it up to his face and peering back behind the ship.

"A bit small on the curves, but they'll do," He chuckled, closing the telescope and heading toward the back of the ship to wait till the dinghy arrived.

* * *

Maya yawned as she awoke, feeling a dull pain in her back from sleeping in such an awkward position in the wooden dinghy. She tried to sit up, only to find her movements restricted by something on her chest. When she realized it was Imogen, her face first heated up from embarrassment, before she sighed, gently pushing the sleeping girl onto the floor. She stood, stretching and glancing around.

She blinked in surprise when she saw a ship, larger than their own, directly ahead of them and slightly to the left.

"Eh? I wonder if they're pirates…" Maya asked herself as she grabbed her staff, just in case they decided to start something.

"Well, hello there, pretty little lady," A large man called over the side of the boat, grinning widely at Maya, who frowned up at the man. Imogen woke up then, yawning and stretching out awkwardly.

"Hmm… Oh hey Maya, who's that guy?" Imogen asked as she stood up.

"I don't know… we just came up beside his ship a second ago," She replied, glancing at Imogen.

"Hmm… Hey baldy!" Imogen called, for the man was indeed bald. "Who're you and what'cha want?" She asked.

Growling, the man replied "Don't be so rude, little missy!" He snapped, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, it's not called being rude, it's called being truthful!" She snapped back, huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, well I'll be real truthful and tell ya right now that yer friend there is a real looker, and I'm ready to take her and have some fun with her, if you catch my drift," He said, glancing down at Maya. By then, others had joined the first man and were showing their support.

"Like I'd wanna have some _fun_ with you!" Maya scoffed, crossing her arms. She was already sick of this weird pervert. "I doubt you'd have much to show anyway, if _you_ know what _I_ mean!" She added, grinning at his angry red face. The other men were howling with laughter.

"Ya hear that, boss?!"

"She thinks you're _small_ in size! Bwaahaha!"

"Who's to say he's not, eh?"

"Little bitch, I'll beat you and yer twerp of a friend!" He snarled, gripping the railing of the ship tightly. The other men on the ship cheered their agreement, grinning down at the girls.

"Come up here and get yer punishment for insultin' _me_, "Big Man" Carson Jones!" He bellowed, again causing his men to cheer. "I've got a bounty of eight million beri, and you twerps've got nothin' on yer heads!"

"Why'd they call you "Big Man"? Are you compensating for something with those huge muscles?" Imogen asked, grinning widely as Maya burst into a fit of laughter.

"Alrighgt, get yer skinny little asses up here!" Jones roared, taking a pistol out of his pocket and shooting the dinghy in several places.

"Wah! Our boat!" Imogen cried.

"Calm down, we can just take theirs, if we beat them up," Maya said, smiling widely at Imogen.

"You're right!" Imogen chirped, tossing Maya's bag and her own on board and hitting one of the men square in the face. "So let's take them up on their offer!"

Both girls jumped on board the ship, Maya swinging her staff and smacking a man out of her way as she landed on deck. Imogen was right behind her, landing on the railing and lashing out with her left foot, kicking three men across the deck and into the ocean.

Maya dodged an attack from her right, kicking low to knock the assailant down and slamming her staff into his forehead as he hit the deck. She then whirled to the left, swinging her staff into another man's side. When he fell to his knees, Maya whacked him upside the head with a loud crack, letting him fall unceremoniously to the deck.

"I hope I don't have to beat up all these guys," Maya grumbled as she glanced in Imogen's direction.

While Maya was kicking ass, Imogen made her way over to Jones. She dodged an attack from the overly-muscular man, landing on her hands and swinging both legs up. Her attack was blocked by one of Jones' swords, the metal from her skates and his sword clashed, the noise ringing in Imogen's ears.

"Skates? Are you kidding me?" Jones snarled, knocking Imogen's skates away. Imogen grunted as she landed back on her feet, crouching and ready to attack.

"What's the matter, scared of a girl in skates?" Imogen teased, laughing as she dodged another attack from Jones. He growled and yanked his sword out from the deck, towering over Imogen.

Before Jones had time to attack, Imogen hopped back onto her hands and spread her legs out to the sides, spinning rapidly and slashing not only Jones, but all the men within range of her skates.

Once the others were out of the way, Jones came at Imogen, angling his sword and thrusting it at the blonde's abdomen. Imogen just barely dodged, frowning when her vest got cut.

"Hey! I like this vest!" She shouted angrily, aiming a kick for his stomach. Jones laughed as he dodged and punched Imogen in the gut, sending her flying across deck and into the kitchen.

"Haha! I don't even need my sword, do I?" He asked, sheathing his sword once more and balling his large hands into fists.

"Gah… I should really be more careful," Imogen grumbled to herself as she stood from the pile of splintered wood and walked out of the kitchen. She winced when she realized she had quite a nasty cut on her side from the wood, and her stomach was sure to bruise.

"Being careful won't help ya here," Jones exclaimed, grinning as he ran towards the girl.

Imogen dodged this time, Jones' fist colliding with the rest of the kitchen wall. He cursed as he yanked pieces of splintered wood from his fist.

"Not so bright, are ya?" Imogen mocked. "You got yourself hurt instead of doing any more damage to me!"

Jones growled, "I don't think you have much room to talk when you haven't gotten a single attack in on me!"

"Oh, you want an attack?" Imogen asked, smirking. She froze the deck and began spinning on her left skate until she was just a blur. Jones blinked in surprise before heading towards her. Still spinning, Imogen cut Jones across the chest two times with her skate before she readjusted the angle of her foot and kicked him into the rail with her heel, using enough force to crack the railing. She stopped suddenly, landing on both feet before she did a front flip and slammed both her heels into his head.

Jones grunted as he stood, blood trickling down his forehead. He pulled out both of his swords, glaring at Imogen as she waited for him to attack.

Jones darted forward suddenly, his first sword just barely missing Imogen's face while his second sword cut her arm. Imogen hissed in pain as blood trickled down her arm to her hand.

"How much did you say your bounty was worth?" Imogen asked, faking curiosity.

"Ten million beri!" Jones stated proudly.

"Eh? Wasn't it eight million last time? Are you lying?" Imogen asked, smirking as the man's face turned red.

"Of course not, bastard!" He shouted, stomping his large foot on the deck like a child throwing a fit. "I have a bounty, and it's ten million beri!" He insisted, glaring at Imogen.

"If you're gonna lie…" Imogen began, launching herself into the air, "Then at least keep your facts straight!" She finished as she came crashing back down, herskates digging into Jones' shoulders. He cried out in pain as blood trickled down both his arms. Imogen hopped off his shoulders and landed behind him, her left leg lashing out behind her and knocking Jones to the side.

"Damn it… I'll get you for that, blondie," Jones growled as he tried to push himself up.

"Should I really take your word on that when you lied about your bounty?" She asked casually, grinning as Jones got all worked up again.

"I SAID IT WAS TEN MILLION BERI AND IT IS, SO SHUT UP BITCH!" He roared, blindly lashing out with his swords. While he was in a state of rage, Imogen kicked him roughly off the ship, cheering as he made a big "splash" in the water.

When she turned around she saw that Maya had won her fight with the few crewmembers that Jones had accumulated. She was bleeding a bit, but nothing too serious.

"You okay?" Maya asked with concern as she made her way over to Imogen.

"Of course!" Imogen scoffed, waving it off. "Let's just get these guys off the ship; they're useless right now."

After they had dumped everyone into the sea (because really, where else would they go?) Maya tended to their wounds, working on herself first on Imogen's insistence.

"Thanks for that," Imogen said as Maya finished bandaging her up.

"No problem; I am here to patch you up after you get yourself into stupid fights, right?" She asked, smiling at the smaller blonde.

"Of course!" Imogen laughed as she tackled Maya into a hug, ignoring the sting of her wounds.

"GAH! You dumbass, let go; that HUURRTTSS!"

* * *

**I hope you liked! I'm sort of proud of this one, though I'm not completely satisfied. **

**I got:**

**Doctor (from the sister of the anime bros)**

**Thief (from The Princes Anastasia)**

**Performer (from Barrett M107) **

**Swordsman (from Steelfairy68)**

**Historian (from BladeOfTheEclipse)**

**Shipwright (from Alia Inverse)**

**Blacksmith (from Meteorthunder3)**

**First Mate (from Ten Commandments)**

**If you submitted an OC and I didn't list them here, It's either because I'm not sure whether or not we're on the same page/I'm not positive they're going to be used, or my awful organizational skills kicked in and they got lost in my mess of an inbox (oh, I need to clean that up .) because my internet was being hella slow for a bit. So just PM me or something and ask about it, don't be shy! **

**Who I still need (I think)**

**Musician**

**And if you think of another position that can be of use to the crew, tell me and I might add them into the "needed" section! Or just send in an OC with them and they'll be added to the "what I have" section. **

**I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, tell me what 'cha think in a review and have a magniflorious day!**


End file.
